Elite Crewman
|abilities = Plasma Grenade |flesh = 60 |shield = 200 |specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x |baseexperience = 150 |codex_scans = 20 |unprotectedbodyparts = Torso }} The Elite Crewmen are a more powerful version of the regular Corpus Crewmen. They wield the , which fires a sustained laser beam capable of dealing extremely high DPS at medium range, and has the tendency to inflict procs against their foes frequently. With this weapon, they inflict +2.5% damage to Warframes' shields, -30% direct damage against Warframes' armored health, further reduced by the Warframe armor value counting x1.375 times. Through their frequent procs applying finishing damage based on the high base DPS, their threat to health even through intact shields is effectively much higher. This makes them dangerous especially to Tenno who lack reliable means of replenishing health, as keeping shields intact is insufficient to protect from health damage against this enemy type. According to their Codex entry, The Elite Crewmen currently appear in Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto and Europa. Tactics *Elite Crewmen behave similarly to regular Crewmen. *Their has a significant increase in accuracy compared to rifles used by standard Crewmen. **These can constantly aim at their targets effectively while dealing devastating damage even against the most durable of Warframes. **These rifles are exceptionally powerful against the Grineer in comparison with the Dera. **With these, Elite Crewmen synergize very well along with the Shockwave MOAs as they can chase off their targets constantly even when targets fly off from their places, dealing significant damage without chances of fighting back. **If amassed, Trinity's and combination is a very good counter to the Flux Rifle damage output against possibly the highest level of Corpus. *As of , Elite Crewmen bear greater health and shields, allowing them to take more punishment than regular Crewmen. *Unlike their standard counterparts, their helmets cannot be shot off, but they still take the damage multiplier if hit on the head. *As of , Elite Crewmen replace regular Crewmen from about level 15, but not Detron Crewmen, if they appear. Trivia *The Elite Crewman was first introduced in Operation Arid Fear: Escalation, the second phase of the event. **Until , Elite Crewmen were exclusive to Alert Missions and Corpus faction swaps in the Orokin Derelict. * Flux Rifle-armed Crewmen can be seen in the diorama for the Sling-Stone Event, roughly half a month before Elite Crewmen were added. *Elite Crewmen can rarely be found wandering in Orokin Derelicts. A possible reason for this: the Derelict vessels are one of the few places which have Orokin technology. This makes them a valuable target, but also a dangerous place to salvage technology from. *Previously, the was able to sever and dismember the Tenno as like is able to when this was still possible for enemies to do so. Bugs *Rarely, and if left unnoticed, Elite Crewmen have a tendency to constantly shoot their Flux Rifles on idle when immediately terminating their targets. *Elite Crewmen currently are unable to be cut to pieces by weapons. Other enemies that share this bug include the Corpus Warden and Grineer Commander. Variants | weapon = / | flesh = 60 | shield = 200 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 5 }} }} Media 2013-11-23_00018.jpg|Elite Crewman Codex 2013-11-28_00005.jpg|Elite Crewman Weakness CBelitecrew.png Elite Crewman.jpg Elite crewman.jpg Patch History *(Undocumented) Elite Crewmen suit reverted back to its original blue color (from tan) }} de:Elite Besatzungsmitglied es:Tripulante de Élite fr:Homme d'Équipage d'Élite Category:Corpus Category:Enemies Category:Update 10